


peonies

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, Trans Male Character, trans jonas quinn, tw: discussion of top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Jonas goes to get a tattoo. Sam goes along to support him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jonas Quinn
Kudos: 7





	peonies

**Author's Note:**

> jonas is trans and i cannot be stopped
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> general discussion of top surgery, particularly the scars. mentions of blood.

\----------

“You ready to do this?”

Sam turns the key, shutting off the car’s engine, and turns to Jonas. He looks at her, well hidden anxiety in his eyes. He says:

“Well, it’ll be the first time I show my chest off since the surgery. So yes, I’m a little nervous. But also I’m sure this is what I want.”

Sam smiles and reaches over to take his hand, putting the keys in her pocket.

“Alright then, let’s go inside.”

She breaks her hold on Jonas only long enough to get out of the car and join him on the sidewalk. Then she entangles their hands again as they look up at the tattoo shop’s neon open sign. She looks at Jonas again and receives a nod, so she reaches for the door and opens it. They step inside and take a look around. The front of the room has a small sitting area and a front desk, while the back has chairs set up alongside counters covered with tattoo equipment. The walls are plastered with beautifully drawn images, there to be chosen and tattooed if one wishes. They wait for a moment before a short woman with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail comes out of the back, stepping up behind the desk. 

“Hi! Do you have an appointment?”

Jonas stutters for a moment, still nervous, but quickly replies:

“Yes, for Jonas Quinn? With Andrea, I believe.”

The woman checks a calendar as she says:

“That’s me. I just need you to fill out some paperwork.”

She pulls out a sheet of paper and sets it down, accompanied by a pen. Jonas takes the seat in front of the desk and Sam stands at his side. As he reads she introduces herself to Andrea:

“I’m Sam. Will I be allowed back with him when you do the tattoo?”

Andrea gives her a smile and a nod.

“Yes, that’s fine. You were looking for a chest piece, something with flowers, right?”

Jonas nods and pulls out a folded sheet of paper, handing it over.

“Yes, peonies to be exact. Here’s my reference picture.”  
Andrea looks it over and says:

“This is perfect. I’ll go back and get started while you finish reading.”

She heads to the back and beings rifling around one of the counters. Sam watches Jonas’s face as he reads. He’s completely focused on the paper, bringing out that little wrinkle in his forehead that she loves. He gets halfway down the page and looks up at her to ask:

“People get tattoos drunk? That sounds like a phenomenally bad idea.”

Sam laughs, shaking her head.

“Oh yeah, that happens. And yes, it’s a bad idea.”

Jonas grins at her for a moment, his eyes soft and loving as he looks at her. She still isn’t quite used to seeing that look on his face and it makes her stomach fill with butterflies. Then he looks down and finishes reading before signing his name. Andrea returns just in time and he hands the paperwork over. She gives it a cursory look and gestures them back, saying:

“Come on back.”

Jonas takes a seat on the edge of the chair, tapping his fingers nervously. He asks Andrea:

“You have experience working over scars, correct?”

Andrea smiles kindly at him and says:

“Yes, and I’ve done top surgery scars in particular twice. I have pictures of the results if you’d like to see.”

Jonas nods.

“That would be great, thanks.”

Andrea pulls out her phone and begins flipping through it, in the meantime she holds out a drawn image to Jonas.

“This is what I was thinking. Tell me if you like it, if not I can tweak it.”

Jonas just stares for a moment, left breathless by the spread of pink peonies, curling green leaves intermixed with the petals. 

“It’s perfect.”

Andrea holds out the phone for him to look as well. The first image is of a geometric interlocking of lines, spreading over a whole chest from belly button to collar bone. The second is of snakes, slithering along the curve of a pair of top surgery scars. Both are beautifully done. Jonas can’t help but gasp.

“Those are amazing!”

Andrea smiles at the compliment and says:

“So, you want to get started?”

Jonas looks at Sam and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah.”

He quickly divests himself of his shirt, revealing his chest. Sam lets her eyes wander, feeling the familiar attraction stir in her stomach. There’s the curve of the scars under his pecs, the faint bulge of the muscle he’s working on gaining, and the softness of his belly. She sets a hand on his shoulder, tracing circles on the warm skin. Jonas doesn’t look down at the scars, just keeps his eyes on Andrea. The tattoo artist pulls out a different sheet of paper, partially transparent, and gets ready to press it to Jonas’s skin. She explains:

“This is to transfer the image that I’m going to work from. Ready?”

Jonas nods and a moment later, his chest is covered in a flowing curve of peonies. They’re only black outlines right now, but they’re beautiful already. Andrea looks the image transfer over before saying:

“Take a look in the mirror and tell me if you like the positioning. If not, I can change it.”

Jonas stands and steps over to a floor length mirror leaning against the nearby wall. His eyes light up when he sees the image covering his chest. Sam loves to see that look in his eyes. He steps back and says:

“It’s perfect.”

Andrea nods and pats the chair.

“Okay. Sit back down for me and we’ll get started.”

Jonas sits back down and the chair lowers until he’s lying down. Andrea holds up the tattoo gun, which turns on with a whine. She says:

“Okay, the chest is pretty sensitive. You ready?”

Jonas extends a hand and Sam takes it. He smiles up at Andrea and says.

“Yeah, go for it.”

\---------

After almost two full days in the tattoo shop, the piece is done. Jonas stares at it in the mirror, and despite the blood seeping out of the angry skin, he’s in love with it. Sam steps up beside him, admiring it as well and whispers reverently:

“It’s beautiful.”

Jonas sighs.

“Yeah.”

Andrea tapes down the large bandage and hands him a care sheet before sending them on their way. As they walk out to the car, Sam practically yells with glee:

“You did it!”

Jonas grins at her.

“I did, didn’t I?”

Sam leans in to hug him.

“I’m so proud of you.”

He laughs and pulls her into a joyful kiss.

\--------

They’re lying in bed, Sam reading through a report on the latest stargate malfunction, when she notices the hypnotically repetitive motion of his hand running over his chest. She smiles at him and says:

“It’s healed very well.”

Jonas nods, eyes still locked on the pink flowers covering his chest.

“Yep, I stopped putting the lotion on it three days ago.”

Sam smirks and sets her report aside, an idea forming in her mind.

“Good, that means I can do this.”

She leans over and presses a kiss to where the scar and tattoo curve along his ribcage. She continues along the curve of the scar, pressing soft kisses to the slightly raised skin. He laughs, raising a hand to tangle in her hair and asks:

“Have you been waiting to do that?”

Sam presses one last kiss to the dip between his pecs and grins up at him as she says:

“Ever since I saw them. You know I think they’re beautiful, with or without the tattoo.”

Jonas’s eyes soften and shine in the sunlight coming in the bedroom window. He smiles gently as he says:

“Thanks Sam. For everything.”

She pushes herself up and curls into his side, saying:

“Of course.”

\------------

They’ve set up their stuff on the beach. Teal’c has already gone splashing into the water, his enthusiasm for the beach never lessening. Sam has stretched out on a towel, intending to sunbathe. Next to her Jonas and Jack are undressing, planning to join Teal’c in the waves. As   
Jonas pulls his shirt off, Jack looks his chest tattoo over and whistles.

“Damn, that’s some nice work.”

Jonas surprise but smiles and says:

“Thanks. Got it down in Colorado springs, not far from the SGC.”

Sam pipes up:

“Sir, do you have any tattoos?”

Jack straightens and replies:

“In fact, I do.”

Sam grins wickedly.

“Where at?”

Jack huffs.

“I think the waves are calling my name.”

And he saunters down the sandy beach. Jonas and Sam share a laugh. Jones throws her sunglasses to her before running after Jack, who is determinedly trying to dunk Teal’c and failing miserably.

\----------


End file.
